The Boy Who Tried to Save Us
by cold hard bitch
Summary: Mysterious letters from someone claming to be Cho, Hermione's suspicious, Ron's about to crack because of Hermione and Harry's still trying to find out what's going on..
1. 1

Harry and Ron sat across from each other at the Three Broomsticks, both their faces grim, spirits and morale barely existent. Ron's worries were far from any of Harry's...except of course the fact that another ministry worker had went amiss. The identity was unknown to the public, but as it was Harry's fate to make or break this war...Dumbledore had decided to fill him in, and naturally, his red-headed sidekick, Ronald Weasley.

Perhaps one of the worst ministers in the history of the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge...had been kidnapped by the evil villain none other than Voldemort himself. Or, as Ron figured, he wasn't important enough to be stolen directly by him, but by some of his more useless death eaters. "But still, Fudge had valuable information," Harry pointed out to Ron when he said this. Ron nodded. Then murmured," But who's loony enough to tell him anything?" But Harry was far off into his own thoughts.

It was summer already and Harry had somehow managed a month with the Dursley's, who by orders of Dumbledore, had been somewhat less threatening over that period. Yet Harry was as always relived to be back at Headquarters, the Burrow now abandoned, and all efforts being pursued at Headquarters. Harry had found it a relief mainly to just be in the presence of Dumbledore, who now often stopped by daily to speak with Harry and others of the Order. Harry had already begged Dumbledore to allow him to join the Order.

After a visit, Harry voiced this thought to Hermione. "Think about it...If I don't make it out alive, what'll they say? Harry Potter...boy who tried to save us?"


	2. 2

to Hermione. "Think about it...If I don't make it out alive, what'll they say? Harry Potter...boy who tried to save us?"

Ron shifted uneasily and sipped his butterbeer lazily. "Harry? C'mon, let's get out of this place, its depressing."

Harry heard his voice somewhere in the distance but he was back to that day...Triwizard Tournement..the graveyard.

"Harry Potter."

Harry snapped back. "What?" Molly, Charlie, Bill and Arthur Weasley were all in front of him, looking grim.

"News?" He asked knowing the answer. "None that you should know," Molly said soothingly. Harry grimaced.

They still didn't think he was man enough. "Mum? Where's Ginny and Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently. "They're...home. Now, come you lot...we've got to run." Arthur placed a gripping hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"After you," he said politely. Harry stepped into the flames, wishing he could just burn up with them.

"Harry Potter! Where might I ask have _you _been? I've been trying to owl you for over an hour!" Hermione shrieked as he exited the fireplace and Ron appeared.

"Why the rush? What's happened?" Hermione glared back.

"Rush? Your...girlfriend, Cho! That's what. She had the...the nerve to send me an owl!" Ron shrugged. "'Bout what?" Hermione wheeled to him. "About Harry and his supposed "crush" on me, that's what. I don't understand it, but Harry, set her straight would you? She...uhhh!!"

She stomped up the stairs and seconds later, a door slammed.

Molly and Arthur entered. "Problems?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope."

Molly nudged Arthur and they proceeded to the kitchen, where a meeting was soon to begin. Ginny turned to Harry. "I thought you two weren't an item?" Harry nodded.

"We're not. I guess she still likes me. Hard to believe after last year..." He shrugged. Ginny turned to her brother. "You might should go check on her, you know, make sure she hasn't sent a howler or something."

Ron nodded and sighed. "Wish me luck."

Harry sat down on the sofa and Ginny hummed a tune. "Harry, you can't avoid me like this." Harry nodded. "I realized this." Ginny smiled lightly. "You should. I need to know your decision soon. Customers aren't allowed much planning time, and you realize I got you in line quicker than the normal person, eh?" Harry shrugged. "I suppose...well...guess I'm out then."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Alright then. You wait. When Weasley's Wizard Wheezes hits it big, I'll be rich of my investments." Harry laughed. "I've already played my part in that shop. So you are going to tryout as a chaser this year, right?" Ginny nodded. "I've decided to. I think." Harry nodded and yawned. "You should, its going to be a good season. Well...guess I'll head up to bed. See you in the morning." Ginny nodded. "I'm gonna stay down here and read for a while. Goodnight."

As Harry proceeded up the stairs, Harry saw Ron exit Hermione and Ginny's room. "Well?" Ron shuddered. "She's upset. Marjorly. I don't get it...Cho's just one girl! Who cares what she thinks!" He huffed up the stairs, leaving Harry in front of Hermione's room, door wide open and everything.


	3. 3

Harry knew it was wrong, and curiosity killed the cat. But oh well, he wasn't a cat and he was curious. He entered the room. To his surprise it was empty of human life but a note was left on the bed. He walked slowly towards it expecting Hermione to jump out or have a repel spell on it so that he went blind, but he didn't care. He was weary and tired and ready to..

...

__

I'm sorry if you think I've stolen him from you, but come on Hermione I thought you were supposed to be clever. Why don't you spend your summer outside of books and think of a way to get him for yourself. Obviously he's not interested. Don't fool yourself thinking you're pretty. Viktor Krum is nothing. Why don't you settle for Weasley and be done with it?

...

-Cho

Harry would have laughed, had his stomach let him. Who would write such a thing? Surely not Cho...Harry hadn't spoken to her since… Well last year. It seemed she and Hermione had been corresponding...and this time Harry wasn't interested who started it all. After all, he still had to save the world, right?

Part 2

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron yelling. "Ron- what's-" He looked around. Hedwig was properly in her cage looking rather bored and the door was still locked. An owl. Or rather five, were circling his head and he was waving his hands furiously in the air, looking similar to himself trying to dance. "Harry! HELP ME!" Harry jumped up and made eye contact with Hedwig. Seeming to read his mind, she hooted and the owls stopped and each landed on the bed. Ron looked over at Harry grimly. "How'd you do that?" Harry shook his head, "No idea. Probably Hedwig." Ron nodded and proceeded to take the parcels from the owls. Three letters and two packages were laid across the bed and the owls flew out the open window into the dusk.

Harry moved over to begin opening the letters (expecting one to be from Cho, or perhaps someone wanting to kill him) but instead Ron stood in front of him.

"I don't think so. Not now, Harry." He sighed. "Let's let Mum and them work on figuring out what's inside them?"

Harry nodded and asked," why the sudden concern?" Ron shook his head darkly. "Hermione's getting to me."


End file.
